


100 Sleepless Nights

by theoreticalgrey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: fluff?, mild romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalgrey/pseuds/theoreticalgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a nightmare and Phil tries to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Sleepless Nights

Phil awoke to the sound of screaming from Dan’s room. He fumbled for his glasses then grabbed the nearest object, a hardback book, to use as a weapon against moths or burglars. Racing down the hall he could hear Dan talking aloud, but he couldn’t make out what Dan was saying. Turning the knob Phil flew into the room ready for some Mortal Kombat style fatalities. Instead he was confronted with pure darkness. It took several swipes at the wall before he found the light switch. When the light turned on Phil was surprised to see Dan was asleep. He was mumbling to his self and turning over frantically, but he was asleep. Phil stood there for a few seconds before placing the book on the floor and walking over to Dan’s bed.

“Dan?” Phil whispered, patting Dan’s arm lightly. “Danny? Are you okay?”

Dan was startled awake by Phil touching his arm and nearly fell out of his bed in surprise. 

“You okay?” Phil asked once more.

It took Dan a moment to realize he was in his own room with Phil and nothing there was going to hurt him. He had been in fact having a horrid dream and was still shaken from it.

“Phil!” Dan said surprised, grabbing Phil and pulling him into a hug. “You’re okay!”

Phil sat there very confused, but he returned Dan’s hug. “Of course, I’m okay. I’m more worried about you though,” Phil said letting go of Dan.

Dan sat there for a few minutes trying to process everything that had happened in his dream. He started to tear up a bit before explain to Phil what had happened. 

“Phil…you-,” Dan started, but choked on his words. “You died.” Dan let the tears flow as Phil held him again in a hug. 

“I’m here, Dan. I’m okay; I’m not dead, okay? It was a dream, everything is okay,” Phil said stroking Dan’s hair. Phil had only seen Dan this upset a handful of times. That was mostly when Dan was debating finishing college or pursuing YouTube. They sat silently for a few minutes as Dan tried to control his sobbing. 

“It was so real, Phil. I couldn’t ever lose you. You’re my best friend and I can’t deal with the thought of living without you.” 

Phil was silent. He hated seeing Dan upset, but at the same time he felt some joy in the fact that he meant this much to Dan. Phil was riddled with his own self doubt, but he tried to hold it together for Dan’s sake. 

Phil held Dan until he felt that Dan had stopped shaking so badly. 

 

“I can stay with you tonight if you want,” Phil offered to a half asleep Dan. Dan replied with a small nod as he scooted over to the right side of the bed, making room for Phil. 

“I’m sorry about this”, Dan said in a raspy voice, facing away from Phil. “I know that I don’t always show it, but you are my world Phil Lester. My first and only best friend. I couldn’t imagine life without you. Honestly, what would I have done if we hadn’t met?” 

Phil was already nestled down in the blankets as Dan spoke to him. He moved the blanket from his face and said, “Honesty, Dan, I feel the same way. I have no idea where I would be right now without you. We have absorbed so much of each other personality wise. I think that’s what makes us so great. We may be different, but without each other we wouldn’t be whole.” 

Dan turned over to face Phil and was surprised to see that Phil’s face was streaked with tears, but Phil was smiling despite this. Dan pulled Phil into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, Phil,” Dan whispered.

“I love you too, Dan,” Phil whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if I wrote this so that they end up together or just really close bffls. Interpret it as you will because I wrote it and I can't even tell xD I had intended for this to be much longer, but I was trying to not make it ultra sad. Maybe I will make part 2? Like the next morning? If that's something you guys are interested in, let me know!
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed it c:


End file.
